


My Nerd, My Love

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Anger, Childbirth, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fangirls, First Dates, First Love, Forced Pregnancy, Friendship/Love, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cather has just arrived at Idaho State University as an incoming freshman where she finds she doesn't quite fit in with the rest of the students. That is until she meets nerdy Stiles Stilinski who begins to fall in love with her quirky ways. They grow close but are torn apart when a horrific event leaves Cather pregnant and alone. Stepping up to the plate, Stiles stands by her as she recovers and discovers how to live again. The question is, will they find love with each other, or will things keep tearing them apart? *Stiles Stilinski/Cather Fanfic*</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Nerd, My Love

My Nerd, My Love Chapter 1

Bam! “Watch it newbie!” A tall frat boy said as he walked away from where 18 year old Cather was laying amidst the fallen boxes that held her writing supplies. Groaning the young brown haired girl adjusted her glasses and gathered up her supplies before heading off to the room that she was going to staying in for her freshman year of college. “Cather!” She heard someone yell behind her making her turn and run face first into her twin sister Wren. “What the hell are you doing just standing there? Dad needs to leave soon so get all your stuff and put it in your room, loser.” Cather’s eyes narrowed as her grip on the boxes that she was holding tightened. “I was just taking these to my room now, Wren. Not like you care. Aren’t you supposed to be chasing some damn frat boys by now? I know there’s a bunch of those assholes living at the end of the hall that you can go fawn over.” Wren flashed her a smirk as she turned and started towards the end of the hall. “Of course. It’s not like I’m lame like you, nerd girl.” Rolling her eyes, Cather turned and set off towards room 3B where she was supposedly living with a roommate by the name of Reagan. Just as she arrives at the room, she was startled when a large blonde man threw open the door and started yelling at whom she assumed was Reagan. “Goddamnit you bitch! You’ll fucking regret this tomorrow. Just you wait and see. You’ll come running back just like all the other whores that are on this campus. And when you do, I’ll make you pay dearly.” He sneered before he turned and saw Cather standing there. His brown eyes raked over her hourglass silhouette and stayed fixed on the skin that was showing where her t shirt met her grey sweatpants. “Hahaha Oh this is too fucking priceless! You’re stuck with a virgin bitch as your roommate. I might just have to come back after all and see you both next time I’m in the area.” Cather’s mouth dropped open as he pushed past her and stalked down the hallway. A small girl with candy colored hair and a bikers outfit on stepped out into the hallway and glanced at her while fiddling with a pack of cigarettes. “You must be Cather. My name’s Reagan. And that, was my now ex-boyfriend Levi Jenkins. It’d be in your best interest to not get in his way. He can be rather testy when he gets upset. I was just about to head out for a smoke break. All this excitement is becoming too much for me. Wanna join me?” Cather nodded and then looked down at the boxes in her hand. Reagan’s lips upturned slightly as she nodded her head towards the room. “Just put your shit in there and we’ll deal with it later. I can tell you need some time to cool off as well. Now come on. I’m getting fucking antsy over here.” Placing the boxes inside the room she watched as Reagan pulled out a key and locked the door before linking arms with her and strolling down the hall. “Life’s gonna be interesting for you freshmen this year I think. There’s a bunch of new professors that deal with all kinds of majors. Speaking of which, what’s your major? Mine’s Environmental Science. Ya know, saving the earth and all that crap.” Cather stuttered for a moment before she fixed her eyes on the steps as they made their way outside into the open courtyard. “Creative Writing. I want to become an author one day. I write a lot of fanfiction online. The fandom though suggested that maybe I should look into publishing my own stories too. So here I am. Miles away from home and completely out of my comfort zone.” Reagan chuckled as she pulled out a cigarette and leaned up against a tree as she studied the new arrival. “Writing huh? That’s one of the hardest majors to graduate with around here. The director of the creative writing department is a bitch. She rarely likes anyone’s work and few people have passed on to the more advanced levels. I wish you good luck with that one and just want you to know that even if you fucking fail, you’re not alone seeing as how half the campus has that major. Failing together can really build a sense of comradery you know.” Pushing back a piece of long brown hair that had come loose from her ponytail, Cather licked her lips and met her new roommate’s eyes. “Even if I fail, at least I can say I tried.” Reagan grinned as she took a drag of her cigarette and blew a smoky puff up into the atmosphere. “That’s the spirit. Never go down without a fight.” Cather nodded and looked out over the courtyard where she spotted Wren among a group of frat boys that included none other than Reagan’s douchebag of a boyfriend, Levi. Scowling, she turned back to Reagan with a curious expression. “So you and Levi….How’d that happen? He seems rather violent and has the temper of a two year old. What made you want him? Was it the evil glare or the shitty use of bad language?” Reagan snorted and took another drag as a faraway look settled in her eyes. “Levi and I are from the same town. We were high school sweethearts and when he got accepted here I decided I would follow him. He used to be a sweet and funny guy. Ever since his dad got thrown in jail with a life sentence, he’s never been the same. Lately he’s become too much like his father and I had break it off. I know I won’t be able to stay away from him for long though. I at least want to stay friends with him but to tell you the truth, the real reason I broke up with him was because I think I prefer lovers of the female variety.” She said as she shot a lusty look over to Cather who gave her a weird look and held up a hand effectively stopping that part of the conversation. “That’s great and all, but I like men. Only men. So you can stop looking at me like I’m a yummy snack.” Reagan gave her a fake pout before stomping out her cigarette and holding out her arm to Cather which she took without hesitation. “I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” Reagan said as she smiled at her. Cather nodded and gave her a smile of her own as they turned and went back inside the building. “I think you’re right.” Little did they know a lanky boy with brown hair and cocoa colored eyes was watching their every move as he sat up against the tree, not too far away from where they were standing. He was on the phone with his best friend Scott when his eyes had wandered and landed on the figure of a small yet curvy girl with long caramel colored hair who wore a pair of retro style glasses. The phone dropped from his hand and he barely registered the colorful curses that were coming from the other end of the receiver. Stiles knew that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And his palms began to sweat as he watched her carry on a conversation with a fellow sophomore named Reagan. From what he heard around campus, Reagan had recently broken up with Levi Jenkins; who was the worst bully in the entire school. He wondered what the girl was doing hanging around Reagan but decided that it didn’t matter. He had fallen for her at first sight. All that mattered now was finding out who she was and making her his.


End file.
